Isane makes a friend
by orangetornado
Summary: An unlikely pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_This is so humiliating _Grimmjow thought. He lay there on the sand of Hueco Mundo as good as dead. Who knows how long it's been. Days? Weeks? Whatever. The battle with Aizen is over and Grimmjow was defeated by that substitute, Ichigo Kurosaki, and then stabbed by the spoon (Nnoitra). Since he was so badly beaten, he may as well be dead anyway. _I'll just wait here until I rot away and die. Wow, I sound as depressing as Ulquiorra._

"Can you here me? Oh, please wake up! I'm here to help you!"

_Great now I'm hearing voices. _

Suddenly he felt something pressing against his chest. That woke him up. His arm flung out and batted away whatever was pushing against him and he heard a small shriek. He opened his eyes a crack to see what he thought was an angel kneeling in front of him. His vision was still blurry so he wouldn't know.

"He's awake! Quickly, let's get him to squad four!"

He saw the "angel" start to get up but he didn't want her to go. She seemed to make him feel safe. He reached out his arm to see if he could touch her and grabbed her arm. She gasped. Unfortunately, his arm was pulled away from her before his vision went blank.

When he woke up, he found himself in a plain white room with a bunch of what looked like medical equipment. _Well this is weird. I'm outta here._ He sat up and was about to leave.

"Wait! Stop!" a high pitched voice yelled. Then two hands pushed him back down. He looked up shocked to see a really, like _really_ pretty girl with silver hair. _The angel._ He thought.

"Um, hello Mr Jaggerjack. My name is Isane Kotetsu and I am your doctor. Now please try not to move too much, Your injuries are just healing." Isane gave a bright smile yet looked quite nervous.

Grimmjow scowled at her and shoved her arms off. "What the heck is this! Where am I anyway?"

"Well, hehe," she started shyly, "this is squad four of the seretei. Your'e in hospital. The head captain has ordered us to find all of the espadas so they can become useful here in soul society." She gave a nervous smile.

Grimmjow scowled at her making her uncomfortable.

_Like hell I'm staying here._


	2. Chapter 2

All of the espadas who survived (which happens to be all of them) were collected from Hueco Mundo and brought to soul society where their injuries would be healed. Each espada was assigned to a division where that divisions lieutenant would be in charge of them.

"Why the hell did I get the week squad!?" Grimmjow yelled to Unohana.

Unohana lifted up her hands and smiled. "Please calm down, Grimmjow. Lower your voice." He growled. "You were assigned to this squad because when us captains were discussing the matter, we all agreed that you need to be tamed."

His eyes grew incredibly wide with anger and he was about to pounce on her when a few guards held him back as he struggled against them.

Unohana let out a sigh. "You see what I mean." He was about to say something back when he saw the lieutenant rush in looking like she was out of breath.

"I'm (puff) sorry I'm late, captain Unohana. There were more patients than I expected."

"That's okay, but now that your here we can begin the introductions. Isane, this is Grimmjow the one who is assigned to your care." she said gesturing to Grimmjow. Isane bowed out of respect. "It is a pleasure, Grimmjow."

As Isane was now standing right in front of him he got to have a good look at her. She's incredibly tall. She was pretty much his height. And she is very curvaceous. Her lips were full and her eyes sparkled. Grimmjow smirked. Isane blushed once she realized he was staring at her.

Unohana cleared her throat and Grimmjows head snapped back up. "Grimmjow, this is my lieutenant, Isane who will be in charge of you."

"We've met."

Unohana blinked and then looked to Isane. Isane gave a weak chuckle. "Uh, hehe, we met when the espadas were being taken in and I was the one to heal him." She scratched the back of her head.

"Well that makes things easier then." Unohana stated, "Isane, show Grimmjow to where he would be staying."

"Yes, captain."

After a short journey in awkward silence they reached a small, one bedroom house.

"So, this is where you will be staying."

Grimmjow just nodded.

"Umm, would you like me to show you around?"

"No."

Isane shrunk down at that moment. He looked at her and something tugged at his heartstrings. He didn't liked to see her look so nervous. Then he mentally beat up his brain.

"W-well, my house is close by, it's just over there so if you need anything-"

"Cut the act."

"Excuse me?"

"All you soul reapers pretending to care about us espadas. We're enemies so you can quit talking like your so innocent."

Now Isane was mad, very mad. She stomped her foot. "That is not true! I care very much about all my patients, friends and you! I intend to take care of you and keep you safe no matter what!"

Grimmjow stared at her shocked at her outburst.

She quickly re-composed herself. "My apologies. I will be at your door at 9am sharp so you can start your training." and she flash stepped away.

Grimmjow stood there dumbfounded.

_Training?_


	3. Chapter 3

KNOCK! KNOCK! Grimmjow was so frustratingly awakened by that sound. He groaned angrily and covered his ears with his pillow. But it did not drown out the knocking.

Isane waited patiently after knocking on his door. "What is he up to?" she said to herself, "I told him I'd be here at this time."

She was starting to get impatient when the door swung open revealing a very irritated Grimmjow. His hair was more ruffed up than usual and he didn't have his jaw mask on. That's strange. But worst of all, he was standing inches away from her in nothing but his underwear. She blushed like mad then quickly covered her eyes.

"Ahh! Uhh I-I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"

He pulled her hands away from her eyes which were now wide as saucers. He grinned. "Hey, you never said I needed to be dressed when you got here."

She wasn't listening. She was too distracted by him being so close with his exposed body like it was carved from stone. And seeing his whole face without the mask. It seemed to make him look even more handsome. All she wanted to do was reach out and stroke-

"Like what you see?" he chuckled.

"Yeah-No!-what? Um, I mean..."

He burst out laughing and she pouted like a little kid. He took a deep breath and calmed down. "Ok, ok, if you really want to know, we can take the masks off but we wear them to show our rank. Only espadas can do that."

"Oh, all right well if you can get dressed, we could head over to the training area."

_Oh right, training._

"All right, I'll be back in a sec." Isane waited, singing a song about Betty's butter. When he came out he was wearing the mask again. Darn.

When they were on their way to the training grounds, they stumbled into Ulquiorra. He looked worn out. "Whoa! What happened to you man."

"Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Haha, I've heard about her. Wait, why the hell did you get her?"

Ulquiorra looked down, embarrassed. "They... said I could learn to be more... lively."

Even Isane giggled at that moment and Grimmjow went full on laughing.

(**A/N: shall I tell you which lieutenant has which espada?)**

Starrk has Nanao. (teach him to be less lazy)

Barragan has Kiyone/Sentarou. (teach him to have more personality)

Harribel has Renji. (teach her to be more tolerant of men)

Ulquiorra has Rangiku. (teach him to be more lively)

Nnoitra has Momo. (teach him to be less tall)

Grimmjow has Isane. (teach him to be more tame)

Zommari... actually he did die.

Szayel has Nemu. (they experiment on him)

Aaroniero has Yachiru. (cause she found him interesting)

Yammy has Omaeda. (Soifon: WHY DO I ALWAYS GET THE FAT ONES!)

**end**

Rangiku ran over. "Ulquiorra!" she sang.

"I must go now." Ulquiorra left before he got his head squashed in her boobs.

Isane and Grimmjow arrived at the _training grounds _and to Grimmjows shock, they came into a room full of people arranging flowers.

"What the heck is-"

"This is where you'll be training to handle things delicately." Isane said timidly.

Grimmjow walked right back out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Grimmjow, wait!" Isane called after him.

"There is now way I'm gonna join you in your wimpish excuse for-"

"And just where do you think you are going?" Unohana interrupted him suddenly appearing outside. Grimmjow quickely spun around to face her and saw her with a kind smile. This wasn't her really creepy smile though. This smile actually looked like she was genuinely interested as to where he was going. This made him feel uneasy.

"Well.." he started but Isane quickly jumped in to save him.

"He was just taking a bit of fresh air. It gets a little stuffy in there you know." She waved her hand in front of her face to emphasise.

Grimmjow looked at her impressed. _The girls got guts._

It seemed Unohana was convinced. "Well then, let's all head back to the flower arranging association."

Grimmjow muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Unohana was instructing the flower arranging association on how to place the flowers just right to have the best effect.

Grimmjow hadn't touched his flowers once. He looked so out of place. The place was full of girls, for goodness sake! Well except this one red head with a lot of tattoos he saw in the corner. The guy gave him a "don't ask" look.

Isane was next to him seemingly enjoying putting the flowers in place. She looked so graceful. And the blue and lilac flowers completely complimented her look. Her hands touched the flower petals so delicately as if they might shatter like glass. She's so-

"Grimmjow!" Unohana suddenly snapped him out of his daze.

"Uh, y-yeah."

"I repeat, can you demonstrate the technique I just demonstated?"

Grimmjow was completely lost. He looked to Isane who was biting her lip. He then looked at her little vase of flowers and decided to copy her style. He took out one of the orange flowers but he held it too tight and it immediately crumbled. Unohana looked disappointed.

She sighed then smiled. "Oh well then. Class dismissed."

Isane and Grimmjow were walking to where they would have lunch. He was starving. "What was that for, anyway?"

"Oh, eh, the flower arranging is to learn control which can really come useful in combat." He didn't care. "Speaking of combat, your combat training will begin tomorrow."

Ahh yes! Finally something he would enjoy. He smirked.

As Grimmjow went to eat with some other espadas, Isane was talking with some lieutenants.

"So, Nanao, how have you been handling Starrk?"

A frown grew on Nanaos face.

**flashback**

Nanao was walking over to Shunsuis office. _He better be done with his paper work by the time I get there. _She opened the door to see both Shunsui and Starrk passed out from drinking sake. She was going to growl but she took a deep breath instead.

She locked the door to a small room with soundproof walls.

"%^ &$*#£!x/%^ &$*#£!x/%^ &$*#£!x/" (very colorful language)

**end**

"I've been better." Nanao stated blandly. "How about you, Isane, how Grimmjow?"

Isane lightly blushed and looked away. "I'm having an interesting time."


	5. Chapter 5

**mean while**

Aaroniero was being driven crazy by the little pink haired devil. Why did he get assigned to her? Yachiru was giggling and babbling like an idiot.

"OK, OK! Now say "unique New York" lots of times, fast!"

He groaned. "Unique new york, newyeek kenork, yeneek nekork, aarrrg!"

Yachiru laughed like mad. "Ok, ok, now say "a big black bear bit a big black bug and the big black bug bled black blood"!"

He had no idea how she said that.

**end**

Today was the day where all the espadas had actual combat training. Grimmjow was excited for this. This was finally his time to have some fun. Well, actually he did have some fun watching Isane. He likes it when she blushes. He likes it when she smiles. He likes her voice... when she sais his name. He likes- NO! He does not like her. Of coarse not.

At the training field. One at a time, each espada would go up for two fights. The first one focusing on swordsmanship and the second one focusing on kido/cero skills. First up was Starrk vs Nanao. Starrk lost the first battle was a tie because Nanao doesn't exactly use her zanpakuto and Starrk normally uses guns to fight. Starrk lost the second fight because Nanao crushed him with kido.

Omaeda won the swordsmanship round but Yammy blasted him with cero in the second round.

Tier vs Renji. Renji just beat Tier in the first round. But we all know he isn't any good at kido so Tier won the second round.

Rangiku beat Uquiorra in round one. Surprisingly, he was distracted by her... womanly qualities. But since he is so good at cero, he won the second fight.

Nnoitora stabbed Momo right through. She always gets stabbed.

And now for Grimmjow vs Isane. They both walked out onto the field and bowed to each other. She had a determined look on her face. He smirked.

Lieutenant Sasabike, since head captain was busy, announced, "Your first fight starts now!"

Grimmjow went in for an attack and swung at her from above which she quickly blocked. She ducked a swing from above and swung at his side. It would have been a deep cut but before her sword even touched him, she stopped it. That took him by surprise. Their eyes met. They just stared at each other, panting for a minute until Sasabike called it a draw. They share an awkward glance and get back into position. _Why didn't she cut me?_ he thought.

Next up, the kido/cero round. This is Isanes speciality. She smiled which didn't go unnoticed by Grimmjow. Sasabike announced, "Your fight starts now!"

They both waited for each other to make the first move. Eventually, Isane decided to charge in with a spell. "Bakudou 61: Rukujyoukourou!"and he was immediately tied to restrain his movements. He smirked. "This is weak." And he broke out of it.

She gasped but quickly went in for another attack. "Hadou 31: Shakkahou!" and she was about to blast but he grabbed hand and fired up a cero. Her eyes grew wide in fear then he blasted. "AAAAAHH!" She flew backwards and fell to the ground. He won. He saw her on the ground and out of a rare act of panic, ran to her. He helped her up in a sitting position.

"Isane are you alright!" Grimmjow had his hands on her shoulders.

She slowly opened her eyes. "G-Grimmjow, I-"

"It's okay, Grimmjow. I'll tend to her." Unohana said calmly.

Grimmjow nodded and got up without looking away from Isane.

_She'll be all right. _He hoped.

**If ya wana see what the rest of the battles were like, just review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The rest of the battles.**

Barragan vs Kiyone and Sentarou. "Alright," Sentarou said to Kiyone, "I'll take the sword fight and you can do the kido fight!"

Kiyone argued back as usual. "Wha- no way! I'm gonna do the sword fight!"

"Hey! I already called it, I'm going first!"

"Oh yeah! Captain Ukitake thinks I should go first!"

"What! He never said that! You're lying!"

And eventually, they ended up fighting each other instead much to Barragans frustration.

Mayuri beat Szayel in the sword round because of some crazy, psycho, scientific thing he did that almost cost Szayel his life. Mayuri also won in the kido/cero round because of some crazy, psycho, scientific thing that almost cost everyone their lives.

Nobody really sees Yachirus zanpakto and seemed to underestimate her in fighting. Until now. She was justtoo fast for Aaroniero to catch up with and she cut him a few times. She looked like she was having the time of her life (almost as insane as Kenpachi). Then Aaroniero had a different idea. HE suddenly morphed into the late Kaien Shiba.

"Haha! See if you can fight me now-"

And Yachiru ran him right through with her sword. _That was easy._

**end**

Isane was recovering in the squad four barracks. That blast of cero gave her quite a concussion.

"CAPTAIN UNOHANA!" Yelled a very freaked out Hanatarou.

Unohana raised her eyebrows. "Please calm down, Hanatarou, and no yeling in the hospital."

"I'm sorry captain but there's a problem."

"And what might that be?"

"It's Grimmjow. He demands to see Isane. I told him that she's in recovery and he can't visit her right now but he threw a rampage and threatened to rip my head off." he explained getting flustered.

Unohana sighed. She could already tell how much Grimmjow cared for Isane but he's too stubborn to admit it. "I'll go talk to him and calm him down." This relaxed Hanatarou a bit.

Guards were desperately trying to hold Grimmjow back. "I'm gonna kill that kid! Where's Isane! Let go of me!"

"Grimmjow, stop." Unohana said walking up to Grimmjow with her hands up. She gave the guards a look to let go of him. He scowled at her. She placed a hand on his shoulder hoping it would help. "Isane is fine. She is recovering now so you will not be allowed to see her for some time. However, when she has recovered, you will be the first I inform."

"I want to see her NOW!"

"Why?"

"Because I... I, uh," Grimmjow was at a loss for words. He never really thought about that. Why is he so worried? _It's not like I like her or anything. Besides, someone like her would never even consider liking someone like me. So what..._

Unohana put both her hands on his shoulders. "Grimmjow, it's alright. She is in good care and will be out before you know it."

He relaxed a bit.

**Isanes crazy dreams.**

The giant koi fish chased her for hours. She didn't even know where she was running. "Don't eat me!" She screamed. But they carried on chasing her. "Grimmjow!" she yelled. _Wait, why did I say that? _But it'seemed to have worked. Grimmjow was suddenly standing in front of her with his arms spread out wide as if for a hug. "Isane!" he yelled. Her face brightened up and she ran to him. With her arms spread out too, she ran until she was about ten feat away from him only to see the whole top half of his body get eaten by a flying koi fish. The the koi fish opened its mouth and shot out a cero. "What the-! no, NO,

NOOOOOOO-"

She woke up. "Oh... maybe I shouldn't hang around koi ponds so often."


	7. Chapter 7

Isane looked out the window of her hospital room next to her bed. It's dawn and the sun is just rising. The colors in the sky are so beautiful. As the sun rises the colors change from dark blue to purple to pink to red to orange to golden. Isane sighed. She shouldn't be thinking about the scenery, she should be carrying out her duties as a lieutenant and a doctor. She looked longingly out the window again. She just wanted to leave.

_How could I be so weak? I mean, Iv'e been through worse. Maybe it was just the shock. why was I so nervous? Oh no! What will Grimmjow think? He could make fun of me for losing so badly or being an easy opponent!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and her little sister, Kiyone walked in casually. "Captain Unohana said I could come in." she simply stated.

Isane smiled. "Hey, Kiyone, can I ask you a ques-"

"Oh, come on sis! How could you be so _weak_?" Kiyone said in a jokey throwing her arms up.

Isane blushed and glared at her. "Glad to see you too." she said in a monotone voice. "I was going to ask you if you thought I was weak because I lost to Grimmjow. I was hoping for some comfort but never mind."

Kiyone bit her lip. "Sorry about that. I was just kidding. I know you're not weak and Grimmjow is really strong. But to be honest, I woulda thought you could hold you're ground a little longer."

Isane looked away embarrassed. "I know, I was just distracted."

"At his hotness?"

"What!" Isane was mortified that Kiyone just said that. "Wha- of coarse not! I wasn't- I would never-"

"Relax, girl, I've seen him and he is SMOKIN! I'd go after him myself if I wasn't in love with my captain. I bumped into him earlier when I was racing Sentarou and he called me a stupid little brat!" Isane noted that Kiyone didn't look offended at all. In fact she had a big toothy grin on her face.

"What was he doing?" Isane was curious.

"He was talking to the pale guy with green eyes." _Ulquiorra _Isane thought. "Something about an apology."

That caught Isanes attention. "An apology? To who?"

"I don't know. I bumped into him then but he seemed pretty serious about it. That reminds me, I gotta go visit captain Ukitake before Sentarou gets there!"

"OK, have fun." And Kiyone dashed out.

Grimmjow was talking to Ulquiorra. They seemed to have gotten used to each other since there aren't many other people like them around here.

"What will she even think? I didn't mean to injure her so bad. But I'm the freakin sexta! Fighting is my thing!" Grimmjow was pacing back and forth

Ulquiorra sighed. "She is a very nice girl, she will forgive you I'm sure."

"You don't know that."

"Don't be oblivious, Grimmjow, it is clear she cares very much for you. _I wish I was allocated to her_." He muttered under his breath. Grimmjow heard that and it made him slightly uneasy.

"Yoo hoo! I found you!" Rangiku ran over giving Ulquiorra a bone crushing hug. "Oh, where have you been? I've been looking for you." and she proceeded in kissing all over Ulquiorras face causing his eyes to widen and a furious blush to spread across his face and neck.

Grimmjow sweat dropped and turned around only to see captain Unohana standing there. He knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Isane, you have a visitor." Hanatarou said through the door. Isane watched as the door opened slowly and in came Grimmjow.

Isanes eyes grew big and she mentally panicked. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. _ Oh no, will he yell at me? What will he say?!_

He just walked over beside her bed. "I'm sorry."

"WHAT!" Isane yelled shocking Grimmjow. "Y-you can't be sorry, I was weak and I couldn't even defend myself and-"

He took her hand. "How about I make it up to ya and take you out when you're done in this place." He grinned.

Isane blushed and giggled. "I-I'm being let out today actually."

"Good, I'll see you at eight." He gave her hair a stroke and left.

Isanes heart fluttered wildly. _Well, this is getting interesting._

**About that beginning, I actually stayed up all night and watched the sky as the sun rose.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!" Pretty much the whole soul reaper women's association screamed together. With the exception of the obvious ones. Isane was only meant to tell Kiyone about Grimmjow taking her out and now of coarse everyone else knew about it.

"It's not a date, he was just doing a nice thing to make it up to me." Isane argued.

"Oh, come ooon." Rangiku cut in, "A guy wouldn't ask you out just to be friendly. And besides, he's so hot!" _Here we go again._ Isane thought. "I mean, I'd go for him myself if I didn't have my adorable little Ulquiorra. Oh, and then there's Shuuhei too. And that guy I met in the world of the living. And I'm pretty sure-"

Nanao interrupted her. "The point is, he probably really does like you and you should make the most of this evening."

Isane blushed looking down. Nemu spoke up. "Have you considered what you are going to wear? I suggest wearing something silver to match your hair."

"Oh no ,Nemu,"Rangiku piped up, "I thing you should wear something really hot, like a tight red dress. That'll really make him want you."

"PINK! PINK! And YELLOW!" Yachiru so calmly suggested.

"Not orange." Soifon stated. "Orange only works on one person." (guess who)

"I think a floral pattern would be nice." Nanao suggested.

Rangiku smirked. "It's because of your Captain, isn't it?"

"No!"

"Wait." Isane cut in. "I have the perfect idea for the colour. But what if he decides to take me to the world of the living?"

"Don't worry about that." Unohana said. "If he does, I gave you permission to go if anyone asks." Isane smiled in relief.

The girls helped Isane get her make-up done but she asked them not to over do it. She thought it would be best if she looked quite casual because it wasn't confirmed as a date. She just had some make up around the eyes and lips. Rangiku suggested strawberry flavoured just in case. _hint hint._

As Isane arrived home, She immediately went to her closet for cloths. She decided to dress with blue to match his eyes. She wore sky blue dress that went up to her knees, grey leggings and flat white shoes. _I really wonder where he's taking me._ She started to get a little nervous.

"I didn't know you had it in ya." Said the sleepy voice of Coyote Starrk. "Nice job,"

Nnoitra frowned in irritation. "I still don't see how someone like you could get a girl like _her._ She could do better." He was then punched in the face by Grimmjow.

Harribel rolled her eyes. "Grimmjow, if you want to impress this girl then get her something nice."

Grimmjow thought about that for a second. "Like what?

Ulquiorra:"I suggest flowers, girls seem to like that."

Starrk:"I say you should serenade her."

Szayel:"A poison-apple flavoured banana."

Harribel:"Strip in front of her and see how she reacts."

Grimmjow:"I'm not doing any of that!"

Isane waited anxiously for Grimmjow to arrive._ When is he coming?! Do I look OK? Did he change his mind!? Oh my gosh!_ There was a knock at the door. Isane almost jumped out of her skin. HE'S HERE! She hesitantly opened the door to see Grimmjow wearing a black hoodie and dark Blue jeans. She was so glad he's slightly taller that her, she doesn't find that so often. He wasn't wearing his jaw mask much to the pleasure of Isane. She has to admit, all the others were right, he's so hot. Not that she would say it out loud.

He smiled warmly that made it hard for Isane to stand on her own feet. "You ready."

"Um, yeah." Isane said nervously. She stepped out and as they walked together, Grimmjow snaked his arm around her waist making her heart pound out of her chest. A few people looked at the two shocked. They passed through the senkai gate. _So it's in the world of the living._ Isane thought.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Grimmjow grinned widely. "It's a surprise."


	9. Chapter 9

Since captain Unohana already knew about their "friendly outing that is definitely not a date", she requested that Kisuke Urahara sends them gigais.

Isane could tell they were not in Japan and looked around strangely. Grimmjow glanced at her and as if reading her mind said, "We're in California. That's in America. I've been here a few time before."

"Wow!" She said as she looked around in awe. Honestly, she had never been to America. Everything is so interesting. The only thing is, whenever she saw someone, they gave her strange looks. Probably because she is extremely tall with silver hair next to someone with bright blue hair. This made her a bit uncomfortable.

However, what Grimmjow noticed was men looking at Isane in places he did not approve. He tightened his hold around her and gave each person who looked at her a deathly glare that will stick in their brains forever. _Wait a minute, when did I become so protective of her? It's not like she's mine._ Then that made him think back to Nnoitras words. "I still don't see how someone like you could get a girl like _her._" That actually kinda stung. He looked at her. She literally shines in contrast with him with all the bright things she's wearing. Blue... like his eyes. He just realized that and smirked.

They both arrived at a large stadium. Isane tilted her head to the side. "Wha-"

"We are going to a baseball game."

Isane looked surprised for a moment but then a large smile spread on her face. This is exciting. She never been to a baseball game. They got in with two baseball tickets and went to their seats. Wonder where he got those tickets. Lets just say two people would be very disappointed about their missing tickets.

_It's so loud. I love it!_ Isane thought as the game started and people instantly started cheering. She had no idea what was going on though. Someone hits a ball with a bat and people start running but it was still fun cheering. Some guy going down the isle in the crowd was throwing hot dogs out to people. Yeah, she knows what hot dogs are. She turned to look at him only to see a hot dog hurtling towards her.

"Gah!... Oof!" She said as it hit her in the face.

Grimmjow, seeing this, covered his mouth in an attempt to conceal his laughter. She frowned at him and folded her arms and he burst out laughing. She couldn't help but smile a little.

Isane sat back down on her seat when she felt something on her thigh and jumped slightly. She looked down to see someone's hand and the person had a smirk on his face. "You got some insanely long legs there girl." He said in a low voice.

"Um, well I..." Isane stammered while blushing. He started to rub her leg and she slapped his hand out of reflex.

He scowled at her and grabbed her leg and she gasped. But someone else grabbed his wrist and lifted him up so they were both standing. It was Grimmjow, of coarse. The look he gave that guy was soul searing. "What the hell do you think you're doing to her!" He yelled grabbing the guys collar. The crowds attention turned to the scene.

Isane looked worried and confused what to do. She by nature did not want anyone getting hurt so she got up and stood in between them. "Grimmjow please, don't do anything too violent." She said trying to calm him down.

But he was too mad to listen. The guy tried shoving Grimmjows hands off him. "Hey, if a babe like that just sits there out in the open, you can't expect me _not_ to go for her. Grimmjow growled furiously, swung his arm back and punched the guy in the jaw knocking him out and the crowed gasped in fear.

Isane shrieked. "Grimmjow, no!" and she grabbed his arm before he could hurt the guy any more.

She saw a bunch of security coming their way and fear on peoples faces. In her panicked state, she got out of her gigai people saw her body collapse on the ground. "Come on!" she yelled to Grimmjow and he quickly got out of his gigai. They both flash stepped/sonidoed away leaving everyone confused at the two bodies that just collapsed.

They went back to soul society in silence. _Will she forgive me?_ Grimmjow thought. They arrived in front of Isanes house. Grimmjow turned to her. "Isane I'm-"

She burst out laughing so hard, tears came out of her eyes and she threw her arms around Grimmjow in a tight hug. He was speechless. "That was the most fun I've ever had! Thank you, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow slowly, hesitantly hugged her back. He wasn't used to this but it felt nice.

They pulled apart with a blush on both of their faces. "Um, goodnight Grimmjow."

Grimmjow smiled. "Goodnight Isane."

Both of them unaware of a sneaky little sister, Kiyone, watching them.


	10. Chapter 10

_So much paperwork _Isane thought. Her share had piled up since she didn't do any yesterday. She sighed and thought back to yesterday. _That was an amazing date- NOT date!_ she mentally corrected herself. Some parts of it were pretty interesting for her, like when Grimmjow knocked that guy out with one blow. She never thought she'd be the kind of person men would fight over. She blushed at the thought of Grimmjow fighting over her. But she certainly has not developed a huge crush on the espada. That's what she told herself.

It took about an hour till she finished the paperwork and decided to go visit Momo in hospital. Remember, she was stabbed by Nnoitra.

Momo looked excited to see Isane. She had recovered quite a bit. "Hi, Isane."

Isane smiled back. "Hey, Momo, how are you doing?"

"Never better!" Momo said. "Nnoitra seems pretty bad but I can tell deep down he's really a nice guy."

Isane gave her a polite smile but inside thinking _Oh my gosh, Momo. No offence but you can be so irritating._ Then Momo seemed to get more excited. "And how are _you_ doing?"

Isane looked at her strangely. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

Momo looked shocked for a moment but then pulled out a newspaper. Sereitei Communication. "Haven't you read this article in the papers? Take a look!"

Isane hesitantly took the paper and flicked through it. She came to a page where there was an article about a soul reaper who's going out with an espada. "No way! I wonder who would possibly- wait a second, it's me!" Isane looked mortified.

"Well, of coarse, I think you of all people should know, Isane."

Isanes eyes were extremely wide. "B-but, I'm not going out with Grimmjow." She looked over the article word for word, it's frighteningly accurate. It has all the details of their outing described perfectly.

"Really?" Momo said, "'cause it seems pretty realistic to me."

But Isane was at a loss for words. _Who could have given Rangiku the information to write this? If I didn't then Grimmjow..._

Grimmjow gave the paper back to Ulquiorra wondering who followed him and Isane on their date. Ulquiorra, remaining completely emotionless, said to Grimmjow "I found that article rather interesting. Have you done anything to the girl that you probably shouldn't have?"

Grimmjow scowled at him. "Hey, I aint done nothing like that. But I am gonna go on another date with her."

"And how do you know she wants that?"

"Shut up, I'll find out. She seemed pretty happy about our last date."Grimmjow said , thinking back.

Harribel scoffed. "Probably because she has bad taste."

Grimmjow gave a mockingly innocent smile and said in a light voice, "Oh my, Tier, if you're that jealous, just say so."

She threw a rock at him which he easily dodged.

"Hmm, no need to be jealous Harribel," yawned Starrk. "You could always go out with Renji."

"Oh please." she rolled her eyes. "Besides, he already likes this other girl called Jackie I think."

"Someone's jealous." Grimmjow muttered and dodged another rock.

"Rangiku!" Isane yelled at the tenth divisions office.

Rangiku walked out. "Oh hey, Isane, how did you find your date?"

Isane scowled furiously with her face turning red. "IT WASN'T A DATE! And now everyone thinks it was! What will Grimmjow think when he sees this!?"

Rangiku put her hands up. "Ok, ok! Gosh, jeez, calm down girl. It really did sound like a date The way Kiyone explained it-"

Isane growled furiously. "KIYONE!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Kiyone! You're such a- you little- you're so-"

"Calm down, sis, what did I do?" Kiyone was genuinely confused.

Isane face palmed. "You told Rangiku that me hanging out with Grimmjow was a date."

Kiyone rolled her eyes. "Uh, it kinda was, sis, you going out with Grimmjow and having fun together and hugging and punching people. That's all the signs of a date. Have you even asked about Grimmjows opinion on this? I bet _he _thought it was a date."

Isane raised her eyebrows. She never actually thought about that. Maybe it really was a date. She smiled at the thought. "Maybe you're right."

Grimmjow, in fact was intending to have another date with her. After having a man to man combat training session (with minimal injuries), he decided to get some advice on how to impress her from Ulquiorras lieutenant, Rangiku.

He found his way to the tenth division and bumped into Ulquiorra. "Oh, hey, do you happen to know where Rangiku is?"

Ulquiorra put his head down. "She'll be here."

"What do you mean."

"She seems to have developed an attachment to me, if I'm here, she will be here."

Grimmjow laughed mockingly and Ulquiorra glared. "Anyway, I need to ask her for advice on how to impress Isane on our next date."

And in perfect timing, Rangiku showed up. "Hi, Ulqui! Hey, Grimmjow."

Ulquiorra gestured to Grimmjow. "He wants your advice on how to impress Isane on their next date."

Rangiku looked to Grimmjow who was looking away hiding a small blush. Then Rangiku started squealing and jumping up and down like a crazed fan girl. Maybe it wasn't great idea to ask her.

She clapped her hands lightly. "Oh, I'm so happy about this! Come with me to the tenth squad barracks. I'll tell you EVERYTHING you must know." She forcefully grabbed his arm and flash stepped away. He was worried now.

**filler **

Nanao swiftly walked away from Starrk but he persisted in following her. "Oh, come on now, can't you just relax with one drink. Trust me you'll love it." he said in a tipsy voice. "I mean, a lady as adorable as yourself-"

She quickly spun around and whacked him with her fan."Ugh! I will NOT drink with you! You're just as flirtatious as the captain!"

Said man appeared behind Nanao in a flash. "You talkin 'bout me?" Shunsui said wiggling his eyebrows. He also got a good fan to the face.

**end **

Dang! That was the most traumatizing thing Grimmjow had ever experienced. He's had near death experiences but Rangiku was just too much. The topics of how to impress went from how to say hello to how to stand up straight to how to kiss. Which she just so happened to try and demonstrate on him but he narrowly avoided it by shoving Ulquiorra in between them. Man, the look on his face was priceless.

He was now on his way to the squad four barracks where Isane was working. As he got their, he saw that clumsy, scared little kid again outside. What was his name again. Hana-somthing, ah who cares. He walked up to the shaking kid.

"Hey, kid, you know where Isane is right?"

The kid gulped. "Um, well ,you see, lieutenant Kotetsu is pretty busy right now so if you could come back another time- whoa!"

Grimmjow shoved passed him. "Never mind, I'll find her myself."

Eventually he spotted her running back and fourth through the halls. There was a big fight with the eleventh division and they made such a mess. She seemed to be frantically healing patients, giving orders, taking orders and tidying up at the same time. _She works too hard_ he thought.

As Isane was running, she heard someone call her name. Quickly glancing to the side, she saw Grimmjow leaning on the wall.

She gasped, "Grimmjow! Wha-" but she wasn't looking where she was running and crashed into a wall then fell on the floor. It was the funniest thing Grimmjow had ever seen. He shook his head smiling and went to go help her up.

After Isanes vision cleared, she looked up to see Grimmjows face. "Gah!"

"You should be more careful, someone could have got seriously hurt." He said with an amused grin as he helped her up. She rubbed her head and pouted in embarrassment. He found that cute. "Grimmjow, what are you doing here? Your flower arranging session isn't until five."

He rolled his eyes. "Actually I came to ask you something." He took her hand. "Do you wanna-"

An announcement came from a hell butterfly. "_This is an urgent message. All lieutenants and their espadas to squad one immediately."_

Grimmjow and Isane looked at each other before speeding off.


	12. Chapter 12

All the espadas and lieutenants rushed over to the squad one barracks. The head captain and the other captains were there. Yamamoto started to make his announcement. "I have called you all here because recently, there has been an outbreak of hollows in Hueco Mundo. There are so many that they are threatening to break out into the world of the living. That is why I am sending the espadas accompanied by their lieutenants to get rid of as many of them as possible."

Everyone exchanged strange glances. Then Starrk spoke up. "Well then why do we have to go? I'm sure you soul reapers can handle it yourselves."

"You espadas are most familiar with Hueco Mundo," Yamamoto continued, "therefore you would be most useful to go. Meeting over. A senkai gate will be opened to Hueco Mundo."

Hmm, when you come to think of it, it seems odd for espadas to be killing hollows. I mean they're both hollows. Grimmjow really didn't care. He just wanted to kill stuff. Only thing is, it stopped him from asking out Isane. He clenched his fists in frustration.

"Something wrong Grimmjow?" asked the soft voice of Isane.

He didn't look at her. "Nah, I'm good."

The espadas and lieutenants (and then some) passed through the senkai gate. The "and then some" were others who just had to tag along. Shunsui went along because of coarse he could never let _his_ little Nanao into battle. And strangely , Hanatarou came too. Grimmjow wondered what that wimpy little kid was thinking.

Nanao stood in front of the group. Funny enough, she'd never actually _been _to Hueco Mundo but she's a good leader.

"Alright, lieutenants and espadas pair up," Nanao started, "and split up." They all split up in different directions.

Grimmjow Isane and Hanatarou walked around a bit but saw no hollows so far. Grimmjow was starting to get restless.

Hanatarou was looking around, quivering. "I-Isane I'm s-scared."

That drew the line. Grimmjow spun around and grabbed Hanatarou by the collar with one hand lifting him off his feet. "Wah!"

"Hey, kid! Just shut up with all the whining already! Man up or go hide in a ditch!"

Hanatarou almost fainted and Isane looked mad. She quickly took Hanatarou out of Grimmjows hand.

She stroked his hair gently. "Don't mind him, Hanatarou. Me _and _Grimmjow" she gave said person a stern look, "will protect you."

Grimmjow growled. _Why'd she have to take that kid along anyway? There's no use keeping him just to be mothered about by Isane. _Grimmjow thought. But then his thoughts drifted off. _Hmm, who would the father be? I never thought of myself as a father. But then again- WAIT! ME! What am I talkin about. _He blushed lightly but no one noticed.

Finally, the hollows started pouring in. "Yeah! Finally!" Grimmjow yelled with a mad grin. He drew out his Pantera and started slicing the hollows to pieces. Isane and Hanatarou held back and stayed out of the fight. Grimmjow was too engrossed in the fight to care. Hollow after hollow were disappearing. It looked so easy.

Then more hollows came. Grimmjow looked confused. There weren't this many hollow before. He began to struggle.

Isane noticed this and turned to Hanatarou. "Stay here, OK. I'm going in."

He held her arm. "Be careful Isane." She nodded and took out her zanpakuto. She quickly and skillfully started killing the hollows along with Grimmjow.

Grimmjow saw her and his eyes widened. _Why is she in the fight?! _He didn't want her in the fight. He didn't want her to get hurt.

Since he got distracted, he didn't notice the large hollow coming up behind him. Isane did. "GRIMMJOW LOOK OUT!" She yelled frantically.

But before he even turned around, Isane flash stepped in between the hollow and Grimmjow. _NO!_ he thought as he saw the hollow cut her down._  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Isane was in a bit of shock from being sliced in the back by a hollows pointy thing but she'd been through worse. Grimmjow looked even more panicked than her. How cute. But they needed to fight right now. She sprung back up off the sand and started battling hollows ignoring the pain.

Grimmjow noticed every now and again that Isane would wince from pain. It did look like a bad injury. He could see it because the top half of her clothes got ripped but he couldn't stare at her right now. (She was wearing undercloths, don't get too excited). It's highly unlikely of him to care so much but she had that affect on him. She was barely dodging the hollows swings because she was moving slightly slower. He sonidoed in front of her to cut down the hollow. He was killing all the hollows around her before she could even get to her.

"Grimmjow!" she called to him, "I can handle myself! You don't need to fight for me!"

"Shut up!" But just as he said that, a big hollow stabbed him through with its claw.

Hanatarou fainted.

Grimmjow opened his eyes slowly to see he was back in that white room he appeared in when he was first brought to soul society. Ugh he got injured, how humiliating. He groaned as he sat up then felt someone hand in his. He looked beside him to see Isane sitting in a chair beside snoring with her head hanging back. He smiled. She snores loud. He shook her hand and she jumped awake startled pulling her hand out of his.

"Bwaah! Don't eat my sister! Huh?" She whipped her head round frantically. "Grimmjow! Uh... h-how are you feeling?"

He laughed loudly and she pouted blushing in embarrassment. "I've been better. What are you doing here? Did you take care of my injuries?"

She scratched the back of her head. "Hehe, actually it was Hanatarou that healed you and I just helped out a bit. When he saw you get hurt, he immediately got to work with his emergency healing supplies. He was really good." she smiled whilst remembering.

Grimmjow nodded and thought to himself, _Maybe that kid isn't so bad. Isane sure seems to like him._

"Wait a second, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

She bit her lip looking nervous. "Um, well, I, uh..." she stammered.

He smirked. "You decide to stay her with me because you were worried and didn't want to leave my side, right?" He chuckled.

She blushed looking down and muttered something.

Grimmjows eyes widened. "Really?"

"Well, I just thought-"

He interrupted her. "And holding my hand?" He said in a deep voice and took her hand again. She looked at him surprised. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand and she gasped looking into his eyes. He was looking back at her eyes and she felt like he was looking deep into her soul. It felt so...

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She moved back quickly. "I was, uh-" As she was deep in thought, she didn't notice herself moving closer to his face. She was only a few inches away.

"Were you trying to ki-"

"NO!" she answered too quickly and backed away furiously blushing. _Oh my gosh! I think I was about to kiss him! Oh no no no no no! _

Unohana came in the room looking formal as ever. "Grimmjow, I am here to check on your-" she looked between the two of them. Grimmjow looked slightly panicked while Isane looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Is everything alright?" Unohana spoke softly.

Isane bowed her head so Unohana didn't see the tears start to form in her eyes. "Y-yes, captain Unohana, everything is fine."

"Are you sure?" But before she finished. Isane ran out of the room.

Unohana didn't miss the small sob.

**For some reason I like Hanatarou. **


	14. Chapter 14

_I can't believe that just happened! _Isane thought holding back sobs. _What was I thinking! Kissing Grimmjow! I'm insane! Oh no, what if he doesn't like me any more? Well, maybe he never did like me but what if he really hates me now! Oh, how can I ever face him again? I'm so embarrassed. _She sat hugging her knees outside the squad eleven barracks. It's a strange place for someone like her to be but she was waiting for someone.

Ikkaku and Yumichika walked out arguing over who has to entertain Yachiru for an hour. They spotted Isane sitting there and she sprung up. "Hi, guys." she said with a bright smile.

They looked at her strangely, then at each other, then back at her. Ikkaku spoke up, "Hey, what are you doing here, Isane? You lost?"

Isane chuckled. "Actually, I wanted to talk to Yumichika about something."

Yumichika smiled flipping his hair. "Well, I don't blame you for wanting to see me." Isane might have rolled her eyes if she didn't know him.

Ikkaku looked between the two."O...k..." he said then left.

There was a bit of silence before Isane freaked out grabbing Yumichikas arms and shaking him vigorously. "Oh, Yumichika! I don't know what to do! I was- Grimmjow was- and then I-!"

"Whoa, calm down." he said steadying her arms. "It isn't very pretty of you to be so freaked out. What happened?"

She took a deep breath. "Well, um, I think I was about to kiss Grimmjow. I didn't know I just- he was holding my hand and I was looking into his eyes and the next thing I know,I was leaning closer to him."

"Why didn't you kiss him?"

"He stopped me."

"Oh." Yumichika put his hand on his chin. "Hmm, I think you should just tell him how you feel."

She sighed. "But what if he doesn't feel that way? I'm kinda nervous."

"Oh, Isane, even someone like him won't fail to see your beauty and lovely personality. If he doesn't, then he's not worth it."

She giggled and blushed. "Thanks, Yumichika."

He kissed her both cheeks. "If he ever hurts you, you know what I'll do." She smiled and went back. She could always count on Yumichika to make her feel better.

Grimmjow was struggling to think strait. _She was about to kiss you, idiot! _He inwardly yelled to himself. He groaned in frustration. Such a wasted chance. It's not like he didn't want to kiss her, he just panicked. He was all prepared to kiss her. He had everything planned out but he definitely wasn't prepared for _her _to kiss _him. _

"I'm sure she won't mind if you apologise." came Unohanas voice. Grimmjow looked up shocked. How did she know? "Isane is very understanding and she will calm down soon. It would be good if she knew how you felt. She has actually grown quite fond of you."

Grimmjow smirked at that. Oh, he's gonna tell her- no, he's gonna _show _her how he felt and he will make sure she is thoroughly aware of it. She has no idea what's coming for her.

**meanwhile**

Renji tried to put a hand on Harribels shoulder. "Touch me and that hand will no longer exist." she said in a menacing voice.

Renji sighed. _Why did I get the girl with the anger issues? _"You're going to need to learn to get along with guys more, maybe you just need a good neck rub- AHH!" He narrowly dodged a large gran-rey cero.

**end **


	15. Chapter 15

Isane stood there at the other side of the room looking dazzling. She wore a tight, leathery black dress. It reached just above her knees and showed off a hell of a lot of her figure. The dress was strapless and bunched up around tight places. It was unusual for her to be wearing something like that but Grimmjow sure wasn't complaining about it. He grinned and walked over to her slowly. She had her back to him.

"It's about time you came." Isane said in a soft voice and turned around to face him. She was wearing some eye liner that made her eyes look slightly bigger and even more enticing.

"Took me a bit of time getting this on." Grimmjow replied. Yeah, he's wearing a tux. Rare for him.

She looked him over. "Hmm, I think it was worth it." She giggled.

He took her hand and led her out to the floor. The lights were dim and the shadows on Isanes face made her cheek bones more prominent so she seemed to look more mature. She had clear lipstick on so her lips looked more moist. She wore flat black shoes because she's tall enough already. Her hair was slightly tinted darker at the ends. Grimmjow licked his lips.

He puled her closer pressing her body up against his making her blush a deep crimson. "I hope you can dance."

Isane smirked. "Oh, you have no idea."

That got Grimmjow excited. He spun her around and brought her back. Her arms wrapped around behind his neck and they swayed to the music. His hand traced circles on her back and his other hand held her secure by the hips.

"It seems you're not so bad a dancer." Isane said playfully.

He leaned close to her so she could almost feel his lips at her ear. "You ain't seen nothing yet." He said in a low smooth voice. She shivered when he dipped her low running his hand down her arm. When he brought her back up, he was surprised when she rested he head on his shoulder nuzzling his neck. His face heated up.

He stroked her hair gently and felt her heart beat increase its pace. Cute. Her hair smelled like lavender. "You've proved to me your dancing skills." He said with a smirk. "I think we should kick things up."

"Hm? What do you-" Before she could finish, he spun her around so her back was to him and pulled her back against him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, moving his hips to the music. She gasped slightly. "G-Grimmjow..."

He kissed her cheek gently. So gently. Then whispered in her ear, "Isane, you're beautiful, ya know." and he brushed his lips against her neck. She pretty much swooned. Her face was a deep red and she was almost panting.

"I've... never kissed anyone before." She said suggestively.

Grimmjow grinned then kissed her cheek again, and again and again all the while listening to her say his name over and over. He loved hearing it from her voice.

"Grimmjow... Grimmjow..."

"GRIMMJOW!" He jumped awake and looked around frantically. He was in the espada common room. He must have dozed off but man he wished hat dream was real.

"You talk loudly in your sleep you know. You seem to really like this girl." Harribel said with her arms folded. He blushed at her hearing his dreaming.

"Yeah, whatever." He looked around the room. No one else was there. "Where is everyone?" he wondered.

"Their gone. It's ten o'clock at night and you're still here. Come on, let's go." She said and he followed her outside. "Oh yeah," she continued, "That lieutenant girl of yours has something to tell you."

**Whew! I never written something like that before.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Maybe I'm being a little too forward._ _I mean, what if Grimmjow doesn't even like me back? We just met because I saved him and healed him. Hey! Maybe that's a reason he could like me! _Isane thought hopefully. She was heading off to meet her friend, Nemu (if her mad dad would allow it), leisurely drinking her coffee. Her sister got her that coffee from the world of the living. Isane really needed coffee now because she was extremely tired from yesterday. Squad eleven had some major, crazy training session and there were an overload of injuries to heal. So she wad just going to drink coffee and relax with Nemu. She really didn't feel like doing anything. She didn't even bother doing any make-up or brushing her hair or generally trying to look presentable. But she didn't care and she took a long, slow gulp of her coffee-

"I heard you were looking for me."

-and spat it back out immediately. Oh, for goodness sake, who just had to come and spoil her moment? Before turning around to face whoever spoke, she yelled, "Ugh! Whadda ya want!" It was unlikely for a timid girl like her to burst like that but she wasn't in the mood to be spoken to. She tured aroung to see Grimmjow grinning so widely, barely containing his laughter. She panicked. "Uh, h-hi..." man this is awkward.

He had his arms folded across his chest. "Looks like someone needs to cut down on the coffee."

She bit her lip. "Oh, eh, sorry about yelling at you, I was just a little tired as all." She chuckled nervously."

"I little too tired I think." He replied looking her up and down. She tilted her head to the side in confusion then looked down at herself and noticed that she spat out the coffee all over herself. And to top it off she looked like she had just got out of bed.

Her whole face turned red and she started stammering nonsense then covered her face with her hands in complete embarrassment.

He just laughed lightly and took her arms, removing them from her face. "You wanted to tell me something?"

_Oh yeah._ She thought. _Aw man, now's not the time to tell him how I feel about him. I look HORRIBLE!_ "I... wanted to tell you, uh... that I like... the fact that I can call you my friend now!" Smooth, Isane, way to play it smooth.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Friends huh?" Then he put a hand on his chest in mock shock. "Phew, and I thought you were gonna tell me something I didn't know."

Isanes heart fluttered a second. He really thought of them as friends? Great! Now all she's got to do is make them more than that. Hopefully he overlooked her untidy appearance.

Honestly, when Grimmjow heard her call them friends, it as quite disappointing. He felt so friend-zoned. _Well, I guess I gotta fix that. _He thought.

**meanwhile**

Nemu looked at the clock. She could have sworn Isane said she was going to come?

Thin arms slid around her waist from behind an nuzzled her neck. "And who might you be waiting for, my precious."

Nemu held onto his arms. "My friend Isane said that she would be coming to hang out with me today."

"Ah, you mean the one that Grimmjow likes. Well, maybe she got caught up with him."

"I guess you're right." and she gave him a quick kiss. "Now let go of me before master Mayuri sees us, Szayel."

**end**

**A little bit of nemuxszayel in there**


	17. Chapter 17

The soul reaper womens society were having a meeting. Nemu sat down next to Isane. "Hello, Isane."

"Hey, Nemu." Isane replied.

"How come you never came when you said you would?"

Isane gasped and face palmed. "Oh yeah that's right! I completely forgot! I'm so sorry, Nemu, I just got, um... caught up."

"With Grimmjow?" Nemu asked knowingly.

Isane scratched her head sheepishly. "Hehe, well..."

**flashback**

Grimmjow and Isane were just walking and talking for a while. Grimmjow told her about the pranks he pulled on Yammy and Isane laughed. Isane told him about some of the wild patients she took care of and he made jokes about them. This moment was actually quite beautiful. The sun was still rising so the colors in the sky were amazing. Isane loved the sky, it always reminded her of Grimmjow. His hair, his eyes.

Grimmjow looked to her with a mischievous smirk. He leant down close to her face. "Wanna see something fun?" He whispered in her ear and she blushed and bit her lip at his low voice.

"Wh-what do you want to show me?"

He suddenly tore off a branch from a nearby tree. "Roof surfing." She was about to ask what that was but he jumped on top of the roof of a building, ran a bit and then hopped onto the branch sliding along the roof and jumping from roof to roof as if he were surfing.

Isane gasped then flash stepped beside him, keeping up with his speed. "What are you doing! This is dangerous!"

"And fun!" Grimmjow yelled back then grabbed her by the waist, pulling her onto the branch to surf with him.

She shrieked and clung onto his top like her life depended on it as they surfed the roofs. He just laughed having the time of his life. Isane really did think it was fun but all the while she felt like she was forgetting something.

**end**

Nemu gave a hint of a smile. "It's alright, Isane, I understand."

Yachiru got everyones attention. "Okay! I just came up with a great idea! All the lieutenants and espadas and captains and stuff should come together to all go to the beach!"

There were nods of approval and excitement going around. Rangiku was the most excited. She wanted to see how Ulquiorra would react to seeing her in her bikini.

Isane was a little self conscious of wearing swim suits in front of people though. She tried to object. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"YES!" They all replied in unison. Isane shrunk down. _I guess I have no choice _she thought. Then the thought of Grimmjow in just his swimsuit came to mind. _Oh my..._

The espadas got the message that they were going to the beach. Most of them were excited. Grimmjow grinned to himself. The thought of Isane in her swimsuit crossed his mind. _Oh yeah! _he thought.

Arriving at the beach.

The girls in the womens society arrived at the beach first. The beach was reserved for them that day so they were alone. All the girls exitedly got into their swimsuits and hung around waiting for the others to arrive so they can start the fun.

Isane fidgeted with her swimsuit that captain Unohana picked out for her. "I'm still a little nervous, Kiyone. I'm not used to this sort of thing. What if-"

"Relax!" Her sister cut her off. "You'll be fine, you look hot enough." Then she nudged Isanes arm in a cheeky fashion. "Just think, you'll attract a lot of hot guys." Kiyone said in a sing song voice.

Isane waved her hands in front of her. "Oh, no no, I don't think so."

Just then, the others arrived.

**i haven't updated in a while... hehe, sorry**


End file.
